Lo que causas en mí
by soy may
Summary: Porque Aomine no era una persona sentimental. Ese era el motivo por el cual la causa de su reciente melancolía, tenia nombre y apellido "Kagami Taiga"


¡Hola a todos! Bien, este es mi regalo para el cumpleaños de nuestro sexy moreno y hecho para el concurso de fics por el cumple del mismo *-*

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un one-shot AoKaga y esto fue lo que salió ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaracion: "pensamientos entre comillas" _recuerdos en cursiva._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Lo que causas en mí**

Por primera vez en su vida, no quería estar en la terraza. De hecho no quería estar en ninguna parte de ese colegio. Lo único que quería era que el tedioso acto acabara de una vez para poder largarse de ahí.

-¡Dai-chan! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Satsuki estaba más que furiosa, llevaba casi una hora buscando al moreno por todo el colegio. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? La actitud de su amigo nunca había sido la mejor, pero la última semana algo definitivamente le había pasado.

-¿Me vas a molestar hasta el último día de clases? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- dame un respiro ¿quieres? Volveré a tiempo para el estúpido discurso –aseguro mientras se alejaba.

Satsuki miro preocupada como su amigo desaparecía tras cerrarse la puerta. Lo conocía más que bien. Habían sido amigos desde niños y podía darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. No estaba enojado, estaba… triste.

La forma que el moreno encontraba para aliviar su angustia, era esconderla tras otra cosa. Imposible ver la soledad y la frustración tras una capa de arrogancia y suficiencia. O al menos esa había sido la forma que había encontrado Aomine para manejar un poco la tristeza que sintió cuando el deporte que amaba había dejado de ser divertido.

La actitud defensiva y más agresiva de lo normal que estaba mostrando el moreno le indicaba que lo que le había comentado Kuroko era verdad, a Aomine en serio le había afectado la noticia. Se sintió impotente por un momento al no saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Siempre era igual, cada vez que le pasaba algo, ella era incapaz de hacer algo para animarlo y sin importar cuanto le hablase el moreno nunca la escuchaba. "Bueno… espero que _él_ pueda hacer algo"

El moreno continúo caminando por los pasillos, tratando de despejar su mente, pero era inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kuroko. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería era escapar de ese ambiente de nostalgia que se sentía por toda la escuela y que no hacía más que empeorar su estado. Cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a recordar, su encuentro con su ex sombra…

_-Tetsu –menciono un poco sorprendido, al ver a su viejo compañero cabizbajo sentado en los juegos, su semblante era triste.- ¿te pasa algo?_

_-…Aomine-kun –dijo Kuroko para luego levantar la vista- que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, hace mucho que no vienes por esta zona- comento._

_-…Bueno- se tocó la nuca un poco incómodo- tenia asuntos que atender aquí –dijo un poco esquivo- ¿sucedió algo?_

_La verdad es que había ido hasta ahí con la esperanza de cruzarse con cierto pelirrojo, pero no había tenido suerte. De todas formas no es como si fuera a decirle eso a Kuroko._

_-Algo así… - respondió el peliceleste volviendo a bajar la cabeza para centrarse en el batido entre sus manos, definitivamente algo le pasaba- la graduación se acerca, pronto todos nos separaremos… -la nostalgia se notaba claramente en su voz. Era natural. Seirin había sido su primer equipo de verdad, donde había encontrado su verdadero baloncesto._

_Aomine se removió un poco incómodo. No sabía cómo actuar frente a alguien que estaba triste, ya que él no era una persona muy sensible ni sentimental, además de que quien se encontraba frente a él era nada menos que su amigo Tetsu, el cual se mostraba generalmente como un chico inexpresivo, pero que guardaba sentimientos muy profundos. No sabía que decirle, pero… Kuroko lo había ayudado muchas veces cuando se encontraba mal, así que debía ser capaz, siquiera de levantarle un poco el ánimo. _

_Aomine soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una de las hamacas, al lado de Kuroko._

_-No es el fin del mundo Tetsu –comenzó el moreno- Todos tenemos que crecer y esto es otra etapa que tenemos que superar. Sí, es posible que no volvamos a ver a nuestros antiguos amigos, pero haremos otros nuevos, o si no buscaremos la forma de mantenernos en contacto. Madurar es parte de la vida y ahora es cuando debemos pensar en nuestro futuro…_

_Kuroko volteo a ver a Aomine extrañado._

_El moreno desvió la vista hacia un lado, un poco avergonzado._

_-Me obligaran a dar un discurso para la graduación y estaba practicando –confeso- no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que Satsuki me ayudo…_

_Genial. Ahora se sentía estúpido, tenía a un amigo deprimido al lado y lo mejor que se le había ocurrido fue recitarle una parte de un estúpido discurso. El mismo que se repite en todas las escuelas, todos los años._

_Vio temblar los hombros de Kuroko. "oi, no… ¿no ira a llorar o sí?" pensó nervioso, si no era bueno para manejar a una persona que necesitaba consuelo, menos a una que estaba llorando._

_Una suave risa escapo de los labios del peliceleste para finalmente estallar en carcajadas ante la mirada atónita del moreno._

_-L-lo siento –se disculpó Kuroko limpiando unas diminutas lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos- es solo que… es tan raro oír a Aomine-kun hablar así –explico con una sonrisa._

_-Tch, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que me arrastren a dar un discurso? Nadie más quería hacerlo –se defendió ofendido, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de ver a Kuroko sonreír, sentía que el ambiente se había relajado con las risas del otro._

_-Ahora que recuerdo… Kagami-kun también dará un discurso en nuestra escuela –comento el peliceleste._

_El moreno sonrió ligeramente al oír el nombre del pelirrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kuroko._

_-No me digas, ¿el Bakagami va a dar un discurso? Grábalo para mí, eso no es algo muy común –dijo fingiendo desinterés. Algo que no tenía mucho sentido en frente de Kuroko._

_El peliceleste esbozo una sonrisa triste. Aomine era transparente, estaba seguro de que la única persona que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que este tenía por el pelirrojo, solo era la despistada estrella de Seirin. Suspiró. Él tenía derecho a saberlo ¿no?_

_-Aomine-kun…_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-Después de la graduación… Kagami-kun regresara a Estados Unidos –informo disminuyendo el tono de voz._

_Aomine abrió los ojos sorprendido. "¿Q-que?" no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?_

_-¿Es en serio? –ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba preguntando esto, ya que sabía que Kuroko no era del tipo que hacia bromas y no jugaría con algo así._

_-…Sí- contesto apenado Kuroko, sin saber bien que decir._

_Un nudo de tristeza se formó en la garganta del moreno, dificultándole tragar. "¿Por qué no me dijo nada?" pensó apretando los puños. No solo era tristeza lo que sentía sino también ira y frustración. Desde que la Winter Cup había terminado, él había mantenido una especie de 'amistad' con el pelirrojo. Con el paso del tiempo pudo sentir como sus sentimientos por este iban creciendo cada vez más, pero no se atrevía a desear nada más que esa intensa rivalidad que compartían. ¿Fue estúpido creer que compartían algo? ¿Tan poco importante era para él como para no avisarle que se iría del país? _

_-¿Aomine-kun? –hablo Kuroko algo preocupado al ver la expresión del moreno._

"_No me importa, ¿quiere irse? ¡Que se vaya! Ni siquiera sé cómo pude sentir algo por ese tipo"_

_-Lo siento Kuroko, tengo cosas que hacer- se levantó sin darle al otro tiempo de decir nada y se fue._

El moreno suspiró. Si no se hubiera encontrado con su antiguo compañero de equipo ¿no se habría enterado de que Kagami se iría?

-Ha pasado tiempo, Aomine –se volteó sorprendido al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

-Ha… -sonrió de lado al ver a su ex capitán, sonriendo como siempre- Yo, Imayoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Habían pasado dos años desde que el pelinegro se había graduado, pero lo reconoció de inmediato. Ya que prácticamente no había cambiado. Llevaba un clásico traje de negro, el mismo corte de cabello y sus características gafas.

-Sabes que cada año para la despedida de los de tercero llaman a un alumno antiguo ¿no? Bueno, este año me tocó a mí –respondió sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la venta y apoyaba un brazo contra esta- …este lugar aún me trae recuerdos- comentó echando un vistazo a la gente que veía desde ahí.

El moreno hizo una mueca.

-Oh, vamos ¿tú también? Entiendo que sea el último año, pero todos están muy sentimentales.

Imayoshi estudio por un momento al moreno con curiosidad y levanto una ceja.

-Bueno, es la graduación después de todo, es normal que la mayoría este triste –explico el pelinegro, para luego volver a sonreír- ¿tú no lo estás? –preguntó.

-Nunca he sido una persona emotiva, y no encuentro la tragedia en una despedida de fin de año –respondió con calma para luego también acercarse hasta la ventana.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sé –dijo- Pero, en momentos como este hasta el más frio se vuelve un poco sentimental –comentó en un tono amable. Ya que veía el semblante de la persona a su lado más apagado de lo normal, aunque este hacía su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

-¿Lo dices por ti? –Preguntó con algo de diversión -. Esta forma de hablar no es tu estilo, Imayoshi –aseguro- ¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas y dices lo que tengas ganas de decir?

Vaya que el moreno no tenía mucho ánimo para charla ese día. Pero el pelinegro no se inmuto. Solo había compartido el mismo colegio con Aomine por un año, pero lo conocía más que bien, y por la ¿amistad? Bueno, no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Aomine, así que lo llamaría 'por compañerismo a un antiguo compañero de equipo' quería ayudarlo.

Momoi ya lo había puesto al tanto de la partida del pelirrojo, pero quería que fuera el moreno quien se lo dijera, ya que hasta que no admitiera que el motivo de su falso enfado tenía nombre y apellido, lo que él pudiera decirle no tendría mucha importancia. Pero Aomine tenía razón. Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y ese no era su estilo.

-Me entere de que Kagami volverá a Estados Unidos- cometo con tranquilidad, como quien habla del estado del clima.

Aomine apretó los dientes. No iba dar a conocer como se sentía realmente, ni lo mucho que le dolía la partida del otro. Kagami se iría a Estados Unidos ¿no? No le encontraba sentido a darle más vueltas al asunto. No quería seguir comiéndose la cabeza pensado en eso, pero al parecer el pelinegro no tenía planeado dejarlo tranquilo.

-¿Y? –Preguntó con fastidio-. Él pueda hacer lo que quiera, y no veo porque debería importarme.

No había salido como había querido. Se dio cuenta apenas termino de hablar. "maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando se trata de ese tipo?" pensó frustrado. En lugar del tono tranquilo y despreocupado que había planeado, había salido uno áspero que indicaba que no quería tocar el tema.

-¿En serio no te importa? Si mal no recuerdo, le debes mucho a Kagami- señalo el pelinegro-. Creo que nunca te vi tan feliz durante un partido como aquel en el que perdimos contra él.

El moreno rió amargamente. La fachada que había mantenido durante casi una semana, se estaba cayendo a pedazos solo por una simple pregunta y un comentario que llevaban el nombre del pelirrojo.

-"Ellos" –corrigió el moreno, aunque se sintió algo estúpido por hacerlo. Es cierto que les habían ganado con trabajo en equipo, pero el único que le había podido hacer frente era Kagami. –Y ya le agradecí- agrego, recordando aquellos zapatos de básquet que le había obsequiado y no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión de Kagami al aceptar el regalo.

-Hmm, entonces siguen en contacto… –supuso, pensativo. No tenía muchos datos de la relación del moreno con el pelirrojo, así que debía sacar sus propias conclusiones.- ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te aviso que se iba? –indago.

El moreno se tensó.

-Me entere por Tetsu. No hable con él desde entonces- le informo.

-…Ya veo- se limitó a comentar Imayoshi mientras analizaba con cuidado la situación. Se notaba que el moreno estaba muy mal aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo, y no quería decir algo que lo afectara más - ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? ¿Pedirle que se quede? –preguntó finalmente.

Aomine echo la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ya no le veía sentido a seguir fingiendo.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? No soy nada suyo. No es como si pudiera ir y reclamarle "oye idiota, ¿te ibas a ir sin avisarme?" –replico con frustración.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Bueno, a mí no me parece tan mala idea.

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo Aomine con expresión decidida. No quería dejar que el pelirrojo se fuera. Sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía qué hacer. Ya no podía imaginarse sin tener a Kagami a su lado, sin poder molestarlo, jugar contra el diariamente, sin verlo sonrojarse constantemente por tonterías…, sin poder ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Se aclaró la garganta rápido cuando comenzó a sentir ese molesto nudo de tristeza de nuevo.

Imayoshi esbozo una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de las que acostumbraba mostrar, esta era más cálida y amable.

-En-ton-ces –dijo separando las silabas como si fuera un niño- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto con fingida curiosidad, ya que estaba seguro de lo que el moreno estaba pensando.

Éste no contesto. Simplemente le miro detenidamente por un momento, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida. El pelinegro vio como el otro planeaba irse sin responder, así que solo le deseo buena suerte internamente y se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho la voz de Aomine.

-Oye Imayoshi, si hago algo estúpido será por tu culpa y si el Bakagami me rechaza, puedes darte por muerto ¿oíste?

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro. Según las palabras del moreno, había cumplido con su cometido ¿no? A pesar de no haber hecho demasiado. Al parecer Aomine solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para decidirse a hacer lo que venía pensando desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y si te corresponde? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Ja! Eso ya no sería asunto tuyo, pero… ¿puedes darte por salvado? Supongo- dijo sin mucho interés, para luego agitar ligeramente la mano a modo de despedida.

Cuando pudo observar que Aomine se perdía entre los alumnos, vio a Momoi acercarse.

-Imayoshi-kun ¿hablaste… -empezó, pero se detuvo al ver al pelinegro asentir, y suspiró algo aliviada.

-¿Y?

-La verdad no hice gran cosa, creo que él solo se dio cuenta de que era lo que quería hacer –aclaro mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido el moreno- el resto ya no depende de nosotros. Pero parece que tendrás que dar el discurso sola –se disculpó, ya sabiendo de antemano que Aomine iba a darlo con ella.

La chica meneo la cabeza suavemente, para luego sonreír.

-No importa, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien entre Dai-chan y Kagami-kun.

-Bueno, como te dije… eso ya no depende de nosotros.

* * *

Apenas Kagami había comenzado con el discurso se había quedado mudo al divisar el rostro del moreno entre los demás estudiantes. Pero se las había arreglado para reponerse rápido y continuar con el discurso, aunque era notable para todos que estaba visiblemente más nervioso.

Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Aomine y no le fue muy difícil localizarlo, ya que éste se había acercado lo suficiente al escenario como para que lo encontrara rápido.

-Aomine… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo aun algo sorprendido, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él.

-¿Ni siquiera un 'hola' Bakagami? ¿Así agradeces que viniera a verte? –replico el moreno, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡desapareciste una semana! O al menos para mí –le recordó el pelirrojo- de la nada dejaste de atenderme el teléfono y faltaste a nuestros encuentros ¡si no podías al menos me hubieras avisado! –no pudo evitar reclamarle. Esos días de verdad había sentido la ausencia del moreno y no solo por sus juegos uno a uno, le había hecho falta su compañía.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías a América? –contesto.

Ok, su intento de declaración no iba muy bien por el momento. Pero antes de dar a conocer sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, debía saber un par de cosas. Pero primero lo primero, debían salir de ese ambiente lleno de alumnos.

El rostro del pelirrojo se mostró afligido por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el moreno lo jalo suavemente del brazo y acerco la boca a su oído.

- ¿vamos a hablar a otro lado? Aquí hay mucha gente- pidió en voz baja.

El cuerpo de Kagami tembló ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Aomine susurrar cerca de su oído.

-E-está bien- accedió un poco cohibido por la cercanía del otro, que siempre lo ponía nervioso.

El moreno se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio, para luego sonreír y empezar a caminar hasta un lugar más alejado seguido por el pelirrojo.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, llegaron al gimnasio.

Aomine vio una sonrisa triste formarse en el rostro de Kagami al posar su mirada por distintas partes del lugar.

Era natural. Por lo que había visto, el pelirrojo estaba muy unido a su equipo y esa despedida debía de doler mucho. En su caso era diferente. Él no tenía muy buena relación con sus compañeros de equipo, y tampoco con alguien de su salón. Además de Satsuki, no se hablaba con casi nadie en el colegio. Así que a diferencia del resto, no sentía una gran tristeza por dejar de verlos.

Camino hasta donde se encontraban los balones de entrenamiento. No quería ver al pelirrojo triste.

-¡Oye, Kagami! –Lo llamo para luego acercarse picando el balón hasta el centro de la cancha- ¿un último uno a uno? –sintió una punzada en el pecho al decir 'ultimo' pero se aseguró de no mostrar ninguna expresión de tristeza.

-¿Quieres que te venza una vez más antes de irme? –bromeo el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a la última victoria que tuvo, en uno de los encuentros que solían tener para jugar básquet.

-Tks, no digas estupideces –rió Aomine- te voy a dar el placer de un juego de verdad, antes de que te decepciones con lo que encontraras en el futuro- comento con suficiencia.

-Pff, ¿crees que no hay jugadores buenos allá o qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo ya en frente de él. Abrió ligeramente las piernas y tomo una postura relajada esperando a que el moreno se moviera.

Aomine hizo una finta rápida que Kagami logro seguir, pero a la segunda logro despistarlo con un giro, y consiguió avanzar bastante cerca del aro, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el pelirrojo ya lo había alcanzado y bloqueado.

-No tan buenos como yo –aseguro el moreno respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, para luego hacer un tiro sin forma que atravesó la red.

-…Es probable- murmuro algo cabizbajo, pero con una sonrisa.

El moreno observo confundido la expresión de Kagami.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para ir tras el balón, pero algo lo detuvo. El moreno lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo había jalado más cerca de él.

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué te vas? –quiso saber una vez tuvo al pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Lo primero que necesitaba averiguar era si el pelirrojo se iba por decisión propia o de sus padres, ya que si era la segunda debería descartar cualquier esperanza de convencerlo de quedarse.

Kagami trago saliva, ante la repentina cercanía. Y trato de soltarse del agarre en su muñeca.

El moreno en respuesta, aflojo el agarre solo para que la mano de Kagami se deslizara hasta la suya para luego tomarla, y entrelazar sus dedos suavemente con esta.

Una agradable escalofrió los recorrió a ambos, al sentir la calidez que desprendía la mano contraria.

El pelirrojo no respondió. No era muy bueno para inventar excusas y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba, así que prefirió quedarse callado un momento, ya que no podía decirle la verdad.

No podía decirle que se estaba escapando. Que estaba huyendo de esas cálidas manos que lo tocaban con suavidad, de esos ojos profundos que le veían expectantes, a la espera de una respuesta. Sabía que el moreno lo necesita y no podía explicar con palabras lo mucho que le alegraba eso pero, Aomine solo quería un rival fuerte, y él…, hace mucho había dejado de verlo como un simple rival. Ahora quería mucho más, lo necesitaba y era por ese motivo que tenía que irse, antes de terminar haciendo algo estúpido y ya no le quedara ni siquiera el recuerdo de una amistad con el moreno.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto hoy? Había sido muy difícil para él tomar la decisión de marcharse y saber que era probable que no volviera a ver al moreno ni a sus amigos en mucho tiempo. Como para que Aomine apareciera y acabara con todo solamente con un roce y un par de palabras.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y pensó en una respuesta que pudiera salvarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿A qué viniste aquí? –preguntó Kagami luego de un rato. Quería desviar el tema de él, pero también necesitaba saber eso ¿solo había ido hasta ahí por un último uno a uno? Imposible.

Aomine apretó con más fuerza la mano del pelirrojo para darse valor. Ya no podía echarse para atrás, y de todas formas Kagami planeaba irse del país así que no perdía nada ¿verdad? "A por todas" pensó decidido mientras acercaba más su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo y pegaba su frente a la suya.

Tenía al moreno tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su boca, sensación que le había cortado la respiración por un momento. De pronto vio los ojos de Aomine mirarle con tanta intensidad y ternura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo? –preguntó avergonzado, retrocediendo ligeramente.

El moreno puso una mano en su cintura para pegarlo completamente contra su cuerpo y evitar que se separara, causando accidentalmente que sus labios se rozaran. Acción que ninguno de los dos pudo pasar por alto.

Ese simple roce basto para que el moreno ya no pudiera contenerse e hiciera de una vez por todas, aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Junto sus labios suavemente con los del pelirrojo. Y se sorprendió al descubrir que los labios de Kagami eran mucho más suaves y dulces de lo que había imaginado. Esto demostraba que la realidad supera la imaginación.

Paso su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo pidiendo permiso para entrar, algo que no consiguió fácilmente. Por alguna razón sentía resistencia de parte Kagami. Continuo saboreado los labios de éste; variando la intensidad, recorriéndoles con su lengua, arrastrando suavemente los dientes por estos.

Finalmente el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse y entreabrió los labios para dar acceso a la lengua del moreno. Apenas estas dos se rozaron, un escalofrió de placer recorrió los cuerpos de ambos chicos.

Toda resistencia por parte de Kagami desapareció y ahora parecía derretirse entre los brazos de Aomine. Colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Esto solo aumentaba el deseo en el moreno y sus ansias por saborear más de esa boca.

Coloco ambas manos en la cintura del pelirrojo atrayéndolo más cerca si era posible. Sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra el pecho de Kagami. Quien por su parte se había vuelto más exigente con el beso, y ahora presionaba sus manos contra la nuca de Aomine tratando de hacer más profunda la conexión de sus bocas.

El moreno escucho un gemido ahogado salir de los labios de Kagami en medio del beso y supo que debía detenerse. Si continuaban de esa forma no se creía capaz de parar y tenía que recordar que estaba en la preparatoria del pelirrojo. Le dio un beso suave en los labios, para luego separarse, pero sin cortar la distancia de sus cuerpos.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sonrojado, con los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración agitada. Aomine tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y devorar nuevamente esa dulce boca. Pero bueno, ya luego tendría tiempo para eso.

Por ahora sonrió satisfecho al ver el rostro de Kagami y volvió a pegar su frente con la suya.

-¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? –ronroneo Aomine sobre su boca.

El pelirrojo asintió sonrojado. No podía contener su alegría. Sabía que podía ser bastante lento en algunas ocasiones pero lo que Aomine quería decirle estaba más que claro. Le dedico una sonrisa radiante al moreno, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo.

De repente sintió esos labios de nuevo sobre los suyos. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, el moreno se separó casi de inmediato.

-Si me sigues provocando con esos gestos, no me importara que estemos en tu escuela Taiga- advirtió con voz lujuriosa.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse. No por las palabras de Aomine o por el tono de voz, si no por escuchar su nombre salir por primera vez de su boca.

-Pervertido…- le dijo frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el otro solo sonrió.

-Oi…, te quedaras ¿no? –preguntó Aomine, apartando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado.

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido al moreno, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó molesto Aomine.

-Parece que no soy el único lento ¿eh? –bromeo el pelirrojo, para luego plantarle un dulce beso al moreno- claro que me quedo, Daiki.

* * *

**FIN**

Y este fue el one-shot ¡Espero les haya gustado! No tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que disculpas si hubo algún error ortográfico ¡besos!


End file.
